the_ten_realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Storbon
Storbon was a young man, in his early twenties and resident of Alva Village. Storbon had been injured in his youth and left with a crippled hand that prevented him from working in a profession and making him unable to hunt. When Erik and Rugrat arrived Storbon was level 4 and had no hope for his future. However this all changed while Erik was carrying out his mandatory health checks and saw Storbons injured hand. To Erik with his healing magic and knowledge of human anatomy Erik quickly repaired Storbons hand, giving the young man a new lease on what Storbon thought would be a short hard life. Storbon quickly signed up to the militia in order to level up and help Erik and Rugrat protect the village. Storbon had no real attachment to the village but a deep respect for the man who gave him his life back. Training with a single minded determination Storbon distinguished himself and although having initial problems with others in the militia Storbon eventually started getting close to the others in the village and forming a bond with those he would fight beside. Storbon was seen by Blaze, Glosil, Erik and Rugrat as a promising future sergeant. Storbon survived the attack on the village by the beast horde and was one of the strongest in the village when they arrived in Alva Dungeon. Storbon remained as part of the militia and would eventually become leader of the Alva Dungeon First Special Team (FST). The Special Teams were made up of a handful of the strongest fighters in Alva Dungeon and the First Team after some extended training and preparation would be sent up to The Second Realm to scout out and gain any resources over a four month expedition. During the expedition the FST would travel greatly growing in strength, levels and experience. Traveling and taking various forms of Jobs. From trader escort to scouting missions the FST would grow and grow. In one particular mission Storbon showed his tactical and command capabilities by ambushing a force of raiders made up of former mercenaries approximately 200 strong. The ambush was successful and the FST acquired considerable reconnaissance on the raider targets who had been working for a number of rogue nobles. The nobles had been the ones to hire them and given the rogues nobles set them up, Storbon was somewhat ruffled. However he utilized the information they had acquired to extort a member of the kingdoms intelligence agency called Wilbur (Actually the leader of the kingdoms intelligence gathering network, so not a simple feat to surprise) who had hired them for 500 gold for the information. Ensuring that the nobles got what they had coming to them while ensuring that the team was also well rewarded. Upon returning to Alva Dungeon the Storbon and his team aided in training with and preparing the Second Special Team for their upcoming trip to The Second Realm. Upon his return to Alva Dungeon and taking part in the Combat Dungeon that Egbert had set up, Storbon quickly came to realize that he had no desire to command and would later hand over command of the FST to another and became second in command. This action was in true keeping with the Alva Dungeon method of putting the right person in the job. Storbon had shown his command ability but knew himself he was not suited to command and was best when focusing on the fight. Storbon would remain in the FST and would be second in command. Category:Character